


Witchers and Witches

by CarmillaofColdharbour



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M, mild NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaofColdharbour/pseuds/CarmillaofColdharbour
Summary: Yen is caring for Uma and Geralt comes down to see how she's doing.  Minor Toussaint DLC spoilers, Witcher 3 video game main plot spoilers.





	Witchers and Witches

Geralt woke from his slumber to a cold and empty side of the floor. He missed the bed, but in truth, he missed Yennefer more. He grabbed a coat and made his way to the kitchen, outside the moon shone bright and its position proved that it was still late at night. Geralt grabbed some apple juice, a piece of bread and cheese, and a knife from the kitchen. All were asleep, except of course for Yennefer who he was now walking up to. She held the magic in her hands moving it through her, through the body of Uma.

“Hey there pretty lady,” he smiled a sleepy smile, “I have something for you.”

“How many times have you used that pick up line?” she asked with a small smirk, he could only see the sadness in her eyes as he walked closer. 

“Just with you,” he winked, “I brought you a snack, thought you might be hungry.”

“You thought right.” He smiled, tore a piece of bread off and cut a slice of cheese. He moved it close to her mouth and she took a bite. He brought the cup of apple juice to her mouth and she sipped. 

“Apple juice, you remembered.”

“How could I forget?” she smirked and he fed her some more bread and cheese. They stayed like this for a while, he feeding her, she doing her best to take bites and sips without spilling. He went back to the kitchen a couple of times and fed her until she claimed to be full. He left to put the dirty knife away and then walked back to where she was standing. 

“Thank you, Geralt. That was,” she paused awkwardly, “that was very sweet.” She shuddered in the icy air.

“You cold? Need me to get you a blanket?” he asked. 

“No, no. I’ll be fine. All the blankets around here smell of the plague anyway,” she curled her nose in disgust,

“Vesemir is knowledgeable about many things,just not laundry.” Geralt smirked. 

“Do you mind if I stay down here with you for a while?” He asked. 

“Well, I certainly don’t mind, but Uma might.” Geralt chuckled and walked behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder. She leaned in to his touch and he gripped her tighter.

“This okay?” She smiled and closed her eyes for a moment,

“It’s nice, you’re warm.” She leaned into his touch and he held her closer, his hands resting on her hip bones, his body pressed flush against hers. 

“Does he know what’s happening?”

“No,” she answered, “I don’t think he’ll remember any of this. It’s a very bad and powerful curse.”

“So, in theory,” he paused to bite her shoulder, “we, well I, I could do something fun?” he kissed the part of her shoulder he had bitten, “for you?” he said gruffly in her ear. He hooked a thumb on her pant line and pulled so he could graze over her cool skin with his rough fingers. She shivered and Geralt wondered if it was the cold breeze or not, wondered what her body would look like upstairs, with him, in that cool breeze. All goose-bumped and…perky. He thought of how he would keep her warm, where his hands would wander. Where his tongue would wander.

“Geralt,” she chastised with a smile, “you can put your tongue more places than that, just, later.”

“Yes,” he agreed with a smile, moving his head and resting it back on her shoulder, “later.” For a moment they sat in silence. 

“You feel nice, Geralt. Been a long time since we’ve been together like this. All, domestic.” He smiled and kissed her cheek, she leaned in to it happily. 

“Let’s stay like this. When it’s all over,” he gave her cheek another kiss and she giggled. 

“We’ll see,” she answered.

“Yen?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m sorry,” she was silent, “I hate when we argue, and I don’t want to push anything more than it already has been pushed, and I know you’re tired, but I’m worried if I don’t say it now, I might not get a chance to. All that time I spent with Triss, I need you to know, I really had lost my memory. Gone. Wiped clean. Nothing. And the second that I remembered you, all the time we spent together, all our time fighting and kissing and going on walks and being together, I was sick with worry. I was scared. I was outraged. The second I remembered, I left. I grabbed my things and went to find you. I so regret that year with her, I have nightmares about all the unthinkable things that could’ve happened to you, that maybe did,” he squeezed her tight to him and she did not falter in her magic, “that bed upstairs? that time with her? Honestly, I mean, I probably would’ve just flipped the mattress, but the second I got here, I would’ve wanted to toss it out the window myself. Not a single thing I say can take away what happened, as much as we want it to, I know that. But I need you to know that I want that bed, and that room, and the rest of my life covered in signs of you. I want your dark hair on my pillowcase, and I want the smell of your perfume on my clothes. I want to kiss you and hold you, I wanna argue with you, I want to make you happy, I want to make you breakfast, I want to make you cum, I want to bring you joy, Yennefer of Vengerberg. Because I adore you, above all else,” he stopped and kissed her hair,

“Now, I’ve said my piece, I’ll be back in a moment.” Geralt left and came back to Yennefer holding what looked to be a rag and a bucket.

“I thought you might want some washing up? Water is warm, it’s no porcelain tub, but it might help.”

“Yes, that’d be nice. I’d like that.” 

“Alright.” He dipped the rag in the hot water and wrung it out. He carefully placed the rag to her temples, her forehead, her nose and cheeks, her neck. For the most part they were silent. Geralt yawned, 

“Geralt, you should go to bed. There’s absolutely no point in neither one of us getting any sleep.” He placed the bucket and rag down, 

“I suppose you’re right. You want me to stay down here with you?”

“No, no, get some good rest, you’ll need it. All will be well.”

“Alright, goodnight, Yen.”

“Goodnight, Geralt.” He began to climb the stairs. 

“Geralt?” he turned to face her, 

“Ya?”

“All you said, I,” she faltered, “I don’t have the time and the strength to really process everything about the situation, I know you know that,” she seemed to be at a loss for words. Her eyes scanned the floor before looking up at him, “I adore you too, Geralt.” He smiled softly, 

“I’ll be up to help you in the morning, feed you breakfast.”

“Then I look forward to it.” Geralt continued up the stairs. They had never felt so awkward before, but, in it’s own way, it felt nice.

 

  
Geralt would be leaving the next day to gather help, to find Ciri once and for all. He packed his bags in the light of the fire, tomorrow he would leave at dawn. He could hear the sound of small feet hitting the tile floor and advancing up the steps to his room. Geralt turned, 

“Yen?” she looked tired, her feet were bare, her hair ragged, bags under her eyes “What about Avalacche?”

“Vesemir and Eskel have offered to look over him for the night, I need to rest.” Geralt watched as she walked over to the bath in the corner of the room, whispered a few words, and brought steaming hot water in through the window and in to the basin. 

“I’m glad you’re resting. Anything I can do to help?” She had begun to undress, “Need the room to yourself?” She answered by putting her naked body in the water and extending her legs out to him 

“Rub my feet? They’re dying from standing on that hard ground for so long.” Geralt smiled, placed a stool near the tub, sat down, took her small feet in his hands, and began to rub them. 

“Oh thank goodness,” she lay back and closed her eyes. He kissed her toes and she smirked, he kissed the ball of her feet and her smile grew, her eyes still closed. He wanted to kiss her desperately, wanted to make a bed out of old blankets and pillows and hay and massage her body until she was so calm she could barely move, wanted to steal the tension from her bones, from her jaw, wanted to replace every single memory of the room with memories of tonight. He wanted to savor her skin, her smile, her voice, to tell her how much he loved her, how much wanted her, tell her that when this was all over, he had no plans but to spend the rest of his life bringing her happiness. And gods, he wanted to make love to her. Wanted to make her cum, how he thirsted to see her unravel. He wanted to feel her, and kiss her, and touch her, put her breasts against his lips. Wanted to taste her. Wanted to bury his face between her legs and never leave. She was so perfect, her sharp chin, her small nose, her little ankles, and frizzy hair. Nothing was more perfect to him than her, just her. No makeup, or creams, or even perfumes. Just her. 

“I can hear your thoughts, witcher.” She looked up at him with a smirk and a cocked eyebrow.

“And what do you think?” he asked. It was not a trick, not a flirt, no sarcasm, just a question. An honest question. 

“I think it sounds nice,” she responded. 

“I think it sounds nice too, but that doesn’t mean anything has to be done.”

“I know.” She pulled away from him and sat up in the tub, bringing her knees close to her chest. 

“Geralt, it all sounds very nice, but for now, I find myself wanting it because I worry that I might not get the chance later. There is so much going on, and I want that, but I also feel I need to be sure of it all. Sure of you, and us, and this room, and Ciri,” she had been staring at the floor of the tub and now brought her eyes up to meet him. 

“Geralt, when this is all done, and the dust has settled,” he ran a finger over her lips and she gazed up at him. 

“Say no more. Can I hold you tonight?” She smiled, 

“Of course.” That night, they lay down together and he held her close. At times it felt like the world was ending, like all he loved was lost, all he needed gone, but to hold her, brought hope.

TOUSSAINT

They walked down the stream together and to the house, 

“B.B. send everyone home for the next few days, will you? You as well? She’s, well, Yennefer. She’s,” he paused awkwardly, “my love, and we have so much catching up to do.”

“Ahh,” B.B. joked, “in more ways than one. Of course master witcher, send word when you would like staff again.”

“I appreciate it greatly.”

Yennefer and Geralt ate dinner together, and bathed together, and now sat in bed together, Yennefer in a white night gown, Geralt in his underpants. They lay on their sides kissing slowly.  
He kissed the space between her breasts before burying his nose in it, nuzzling her like a puppy. They had done this before, many times, but this felt different, new. It was less stressed than all the times before. Less rushed, more grateful. She ran a quiet hand through his hair and he planted soft kisses on her exposed skin, his lips grazing the fabric on her breasts and shoulders. She simply stared up at the ceiling. 

“You okay?” he paused his ministrations

“I’m fine.”

“Something on your mind?”

“Actually, no, nothing. I’m just…enjoying,” she breathed out a contended sigh and Geralt continued.

“Geralt?” he continued kissing her body, 

“Hmm?” he mumbled, his lips at her collarbone. 

“What you said at Kaer Mohran? Do you still feel the same way?”

“Yes,” he said with a grin and a kiss to her goose bumped skin.

“All of it?” He answered with a pause, 

“Without a doubt, Yen. Always, for the rest of my life.” She seemed contented with that. She ran a hand through his hair and he moved up to kiss her lips. He brought a hand to her cheek and then dragged it slowly down her body, his thumb caught on her nipple and she exhaled with a shudder. Geralt could hear her heartbeat quicken, hear her breath hitch, feel the tensing of her muscles. Fear? Arousal? Disgust? Lust? He was very bothered that they had very similar warning signs. He looked to her face and found her eyes closed calmly, a small smile on her face, he brought his thumb back up and over her nipple. One time, two times, three times, Yennefer remained smiling her eyes still shut. His hands began to move up and down her torso, around her body and he watched her closely. He rested a hand upon her breast and squeezed lightly before tugging at her nipple earning him a small yipe, followed by a moan. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, 

“Do you like that?” he said in a hoarse, dark whisper, “Do you like when I touch your breasts?” she smirked

“Yes.” He smiled and began his movements again. He touched and kissed and soothed and brushed and licked her body until she was shaking with lust. She hummed at his touch. He smiled

“Geralt, don't make me beg.”

“Why not? Never hurt me to do it.” She opened her eyes with a playful smirk and found a particularly charming and very wolfish grin looking back at her.

“Fine,” she smiled, “just this once, I shall _ask_ , not beg.” 

 


End file.
